This invention relates to decorating kits having a unique applicator and particularly to Easter egg kits, decorating and window stencil kits, summer tee shirt kits, coloring kits and home improvement kits and the like. The applicator of this invention while usually integrated in decorating kits may also be provided separately.
In the prior art, decorating for holidays usually involved dunking eggs in colored liquids or placing stencils on various holiday items. Painting with watercolors involved a great deal of mess and was usually suited only for older children. In addition, the brushes became unsuitable after a limited amount of use. The task of decorating was unenviable with the mess involved.